Renee Yeager
Renee Yeager is the wife of young philanthropist, Greg Yeager. Both Greg and Renee were renowned for being pillars to the community. Renee appeared in the episode "Until Proven Guilty" (S09E14). The episode begins with Greg and Renee's house being burgled, the couple caught the burglar, Marvin Jones, in the act. There was a struggle, ending with Marvin and Greg dead and Renee surviving the ordeal. To Lt. Jensen and the rest of Kentville police, it appears to be a simple open and shut case. Renee has explained the situation to the police – Marvin was caught burgling the house, he shot and killed Greg during a struggle and Renee grabbed the gun from Kevin while struggling with Marvin. She claimed to have killed Marvin in self-defence. However, in Edwin's perspective, he thinks that Renee killed both the burglar and her husband in cold-blood. At first, he thought that Renee hired Marvin to burgle the house while she was out with her husband. When they arrived home, Marvin killed Greg and Renee killed Marvin to cover up her tracks. But then, Renee contradicted Edwin's theory – she could not have paid Marvin to kill Greg as she discovered a transaction from Greg's account to Marvin, claiming that Greg could have hired Marvin to kill her. Renee also insinuated that Marvin killed Greg out of greed upon being hired. Edwin was left bewildered in trying to prove Renee as a cold blooded killer. It was until Edwin noticed the antiques Marvin was stealing – they were insured by Greg and Renee, any damages will reward them $3 million. It was there and then that Edwin established a motive Renee had to kill both Greg and Marvin – the Yeager couple hired Marvin to stage a burglary in order to collect insurance money, but the murders were impromptu to Greg as Renee planned to keep the money to herself. Therefore, a new theory arose – When the Yeager couple arrived home, Renee shot her husband then Marvin, also inflicting injuries on herself to make it look like she fought in self defense. With the help of the Yeagers' insurance agent, Steven Tomlin, Edwin was able to gather enough evidence to prove that Renee was the orchestrator of both murders. Edwin then weaved up a trap for Renee, instructing Steven to blackmail Renee. Sure enough, Renee fell for the trap, she confronted Steven and tried to kill him because he discovered her scheme. This trap was a demonstration of Renee's cold blooded nature for the police, it was a legible confession that she and Greg came up with the scheme and that Renee planned the murders. Renee was eventually arrested on the spot. Gallery Renee-Yeager-Artwork.JPG|Renee Yeager's character design. Trivia * Renee is among one of the unique killers in the series, as Edwin was trying to prove that she killed in cold blood. She was the only suspect in this case. Category:Antagonist Category:Arrested Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Characters Category:Criminal Category:Kentville Category:Kentville Killer Category:Murderer Category:Suspect